bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Goddess Ulkina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10505 |no = 683 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 226 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 43 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 73, 85, 87, 109, 121, 133, 145, 157, 169 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 115, 122, 132, 142, 152, 162, 172, 182, 192 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A witch who joined the God Army whilst remaining a human. Once the gods had decided to destroy the human race, she vowed to do the same without hesitation, gaining the opportunity to learn new secret fire techniques from the gods themselves. Her resolution never swayed, even when she understood that as a human she too would be judged in the end. Treasuring her bonds with humans more than her faith towards the gods, Selena, one of the Six Heroes, is said to have become Ulkina's main target towards the end of the great war. |summon = You defy the gods. Have you really thought about what that truly means? |fusion = Not only can I feel your power, I can also feel the gods' power! I shall be sublimated! |evolution = This fire comes from the gods. Everything impure shall be cleansed by my flames. | hp_base = 4152 |atk_base = 1485 |def_base = 1424 |rec_base = 1499 | hp_lord = 5955 |atk_lord = 1991 |def_lord = 1902 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6698 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2189 |def_breaker = 1704 |atk_guardian = 1793 |def_guardian = 2100 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1803 | hp_oracle = 5658 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Emperor's Magic |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & 25% Atk boost for all Units |lsnote = 15% reduction in BB gauge |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Dragon's Tear |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments for all allies |bbnote = Heals (2300~2600 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Dragon Garden |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10504 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Ulkina3 }}